Beyond All Will
by ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3
Summary: It was immpossible, yet he allowed himself to be destroyed by the one man he was fighting to remove from the world.  Kira got the better of him.   Raito X Near Non-con. M for a reason.


Warning: Non-con (Rape), a bit of bloodplay. (*Shoots self*)

**Beyond all will**

**...**

It was an impossibility.

They weren't supposed to meet, let alone allowed to compromise it all.

Near moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the older man kiss along his jugular softly. His pulse raced as long fingers slipped under his shirt and trailed across his pristine skin roughly.

How had it fallen to this? How had he collapsed before Kira?

More to point, how could he _allow _it?

His obsidian eyes shot open as he felt teeth on his sensitive neck, the pain radiating through his body as he felt swelling already building around the bitten area. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes and the only thing he could see above him in his clouded vision was a repulsive smirk.

Near's brow creased in anger. All he wanted at that very moment was to claw at the beautiful brown orbs that watched him indifferently. Oh how he wanted to pull at the shimmering brown hair that hung over the man's forehead limply.

"Why are you doing this Yagami-san?" Near spat out, his voice filled with the venom he only wished he could insert into the older man's bloodstream. A snide grin grew on the perfectly sculpted face above him.

"Because I plainly can, N." Near hissed as long nails scraped his skin. It would bleed; he could already feel the blood beading in the scratches. Pinching roughly on the abused skin of the teen, Raito smiled as little whispers of pain escaped the albino's mouth.

"You enjoy this, now don't you N?"

Near wanted nothing more than to yell at the moment. He wanted to scream, tug hair and bite the older man as the man had done to him. Near spat in defiance. Raito cussed furiously and backhanded the eighteen year old painfully.

'_Maybe I learnt more from Mello than I originally assumed._' Near thought to himself as he tried to block out the searing pain that was burning through his face.

"Your nothing but a runt, you little bastard." Raito whispered menacingly, the glare that shone manically radiating from the detective. Near found it hard to repress a shudder, yet he clung to his dignity. The man that held his arms above his head and snarled rude words down at him wasn't going to get the better of him, no matter what he planned to do to him.

Raito snarled again as he popped the buttons on the younger's white shirt, the plastic bouncing along the floor loudly. He glanced quickly over the bruising skin on his pale counterpart, and he cackled internally. He couldn't have asked for a better position of power over the albino whose eyes were hard and mutinous. Oh how Raito revelled in the supremacy he held.

Kira holding total authority over Near, L's successor. He refused to acknowledge the brat as L. He was far less superior than L.

But, even if the teen wasn't L and never would be in his eyes, it didn't mean that he couldn't play around with him a little. Digging his nails into the younger boy's flesh eagerly, he sighed in elation at the gasp of pain and the blood that gathered around his long fingers. Raito nipped at the boy's ear and Near squirmed in obvious discomfort.

"I think you're ready N-not that I care." Ratio tugged away the thin white pants that enclosed Near's legs and was mildly surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any underpants. He raised his finger's to the teens mouth and pressed down on his lip firmly.

"Eager, are we N?" Near's eyes narrowed and he bit down on the finger intruding his mouth, snickering as the older detective pulled away with a yelp. Near knew that he was in for it this time, that at that moment, he had really struck a nerve.

Raito took a long, slow step backwards, the fury that contorted his flawless features making him look almost inhumane. Near watched as the older man's long leg seemed to pull away in slow motion, until he felt the inconceivable pain erupt from his ribs. He was sure that something had broken, that something had burst, nonetheless _something _had happened as a small trickle of blood dribbled form his mouth, the metallic taste filling the whole cavity.

"_Bastard._" Near choked out, blood spraying along the white tiles.

"_Brat._"

Raito had nothing more to say to the teenager, the one which resembled L in so many ways. He grasped his thin hips tightly and rolled his small frame onto his front. Within the few moments that he had to look into the eyes of the young L, all he saw was fear. The hard gray was wide with shock and pure _fear._

And Raito loved it.

All Near wore was a torn shirt and his own blood. Raito, on the other hand, was still completely dressed. The albino flinched as one of the heavy hands on his back moved, to be replaced by the loud sound of a belt unbuckling and Raito's slacks being unzipped.

It was a familiar moment in Near's life, with the moments that he would close his mind to the world and block everything out. He would fall into an almost trance like state where he-

The crack of a belt across his backside brought him back to Earth. There was no way he was going to close himself off this time the pain was to intense. Another whip of the leather cracked across the bare skin, and the tears that had pulled at the very edges of Near's eyes earlier slid easily down his pale cheeks. The throbbing in his backside refused to subside after whip after whip sliced him open easily, the skin tearing and his flesh flaming. Did all Yagami know how to do was make him bleed? Couldn't he do anything else besides spill blood?

Near didn't have any time to debate against himself as a loud thwack cracked across his pelvis.

He screamed.

Yagami had decided that the leather of the belt was no longer sufficient, instead deciding to use the buckle itself.

'_No more no more no more!_' The albino cried mentally, his eyes still leaking tears and his screams now being replaced with silent gasps of horror. He had never felt pain like this before, the bruises that were sure to form were welts for the time being, not that that made it any less excruciating. He couldn't stand the disgusting wetness that slowly dripped down his ass. The worst part that fluttered with terror down in the back of the teen's mind was that he _knew _that Yagami was far from finished, and that he could only assume what was going to happen next.

He poked his tongue into his cheek as the familiar callused hands grasped his thin hips tightly. He could feel the presence of _it _near his entrance, and Near, for the first time in his memory, prayed that the blood that had already been spilled would help make the ordeal easier.

In a sick part of Near's mind, he hoped that it would hurt a little more, just to take his mind of the nauseous tenderness in his ribs.

And it did.

By no means had anything up until then had hurt as much as the body-splitting pain that tore him apart. He cried out in repulsion as his, until then, flaccid member, hardened under the touch of the older man.

There was no way that he was enjoying this, his body felt as if it would tear open if the man filling him so much as flinched.

Yagami did one better. He pulled himself almost completely out of the younger's cavity until only the very tip of his member was lodged before he thrusted into Near's virgin entrance repeatedly, until the movements became quicker and less resisting.

'_Why?_' Raito thought for a moment until it came to him, it was blood. Oh he had made this young boy bleed under him so many times tonight. What was wrong with letting him bleed a little more?

He released a lungful of air that he hadn't even realised that he was holding as he watched Near's small, pale hands rip at the white hair on top of his head. It must have been ridiculously painful.

And once again, Raito found that he didn't care.

Near screamed internally as he pulled his hair out. He had nothing else to grasp at, unless he really felt the need to claw at his eyes with the agony he was feeling. He felt one of Raito's hands slip away from his bruised pelvis to find it wrap around his penis for a second time. Near wanted to slap himself as he let out an involuntary moan as he felt Raito's thumbnail press into his slit. A soft voice filled his head. If Near were any stupider, he would have assumed that it was relatively _caring. _At least until he heard the whole sentence.

"I'm going to make you come whether you like it or not you little fucker." Near replied with an animalistic whimper as the hand began to pump him quickly. He had so many conflicting feelings tearing through his body and mind. Pain, pleasure, anger, _want, _fury, resentment, self-loathing, regret. But at that moment the most prominent of them all was the blinding pain and pleasure that made him want to kill the man above him, but hold onto him tighter.

Near felt a strange coiling sensation curling in his abdomen. He tried to ignore it and to only focus on the present, the clouding sensation of agony and bliss melding into one. He let his eyes slide close before he felt the pressure grow to an almost unbearable extent and his eyes flew open as he released his load all over his stomach and Raito's hand. His body racked with the aftermath of the orgasm, the air leaving his lungs and his knees feeling weak. He would have collapsed if it weren't for the man on top of him still thrusting into him. He had begun to accommodate to the man's size, yet let his eyes droop close again.

His eyes were forced open as Raito's angry eyes bore into him after he delivered a rough blow to the back of the boy's head. Near's attention didn't drift again.

Raito could feel that he was close; the coiling in his stomach telling him that he didn't have long before he would have to let himself release. He pressed himself as far as he possibly could into the younger boy until he let himself go into Near. He heard a surprised moan from the albino as his seed filled him. Light collapsed onto the teenager completely breathless. He pulled himself out and watched in satisfaction of Near winced in discomfort as his seed trickled from between his thin legs.

Both lay staring at the ceiling out of breath until Light sat himself up and wiped his pants with a washcloth before zipping himself back up and kicking near once more in the side for good measure.

He looked down at the pitiful and bleeding boy with horrible distaste.

"N." He said firmly, gaining attention almost immediately from the small boy.

"What Yagami-kun?" Near replied, his usual monotony already firmly present in his voice. Raito's eyes narrowed dangerously before he growled.

"You will never be L, N." Near smirked at the detective's choice of words.

"And you Yagami-kun," Near began as he flinched and tentatively sat his abused body into a sitting position.

"And I what?" Raito interrupted as he was met with silence. Near smiled widely before he finished.

"You Yagami-kun, will never be God."

Raito slammed the door behind him as he left.

**...**

Holy crap. I really just wrote that?

I don't think I have ever had that much fun writing anything derogatory towards Near! Haha that was fantastic!

I hope that there aren't too many mistakes; it took me into the late hours of Monday to finish this. Once the idea was firmly implanted in my brain, I just couldn't stop writing.


End file.
